This invention relates to a vector calculation circuit capable of carrying out a vector calculation of vectors. It is to be noted throughout the instant specification that each of the vectors is composed of a plurality of vector components or elements which are given in the form of electrical signals and which are electrically processed, although a specific description will not be made hereinafter.
A recent requirement for an electronic digital computer is to process a vector calculation at a high speed. As such a vector calculation, a vector addition is exemplified wherein a pair of vectors is added to each other. In this event, the vector addition should be repeated between the respective components of the vectors a great number of times because each of the vectors is composed of a lot of components.
Furthermore, it often happens that the vector addition must be carried out among three vectors each of which is also composed of a great number of components. In this case, two of the components are selected from two of the three vectors and are added to each other by the use of a vector adder to obtain a provisional sum. Thereafter, one of the components is selected from the remaining vector and is added to the provisional sum by the above-mentioned vector adder to provide a primary sum. Thus, the vector adder is used two times on carrying out the vector addition of three vectors.
Likewise, it is frequently required in the electronic digital computer to calculate a total sum of a great deal of components of a single vector. In this case, two of components are at first added to each other by the vector adder to calculate a local sum. Subsequently, the local sum is added to another component by the vector adder. Similar addition is successively repeated by the use of the vector adder to calculate the total sum of the components.
At any rate, the vector adder should be activated twice on carrying out the vector addition among three components of the three vectors. This means that the vector addition among three components is very time-consuming.